


Observant

by VampirePaladin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: James is a very observant boyfriend.





	Observant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



James knocked on the door to Lena’s office before stepping in carrying a pair of bags. Lena’s face turned up from the computer screen she’d been working on. A smile warmed the face that could be as stoic as a statue when she wanted to be. 

“James,” Lena said as she got up from her desk.

Both walked towards each other, meeting in front of her desk. James placed the bags on her desk. From one came the smell of hot and fresh food.

“I brought dinner for both of us. I know you’ve been working late and since no one can pull Lena Luthor away from her work when she gets into it, I thought I’d bring our date to your work.”

“The date was tonight. I’m sorry. I forgot all about it. I’ve just been so wrapped up in my work that I lost track,” Lena apologized.

James wrapped his arms around her. He was smiling at her, relaxed. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve brought everything we need and,” James released Lena, reached into one of the bags and brought out a rectangular object that was covered in gift wrap. He handed it to her. “I brought you a present.”

“Thank you, James,” Lena said. She carefully unwrapped the present by tugging at the tape, not ripping the paper itself. She pulled out a framed photo of herself, Kara, and Sam. Lena didn’t remember taking this photo, but she remembered the day. Sam had decided to move away, and they’d gone to help her pack up. James had come too and had been messing with a camera during dinner. It was a beautiful image, the three caught in a moment of spontaneous happiness with the lights just right and the composition perfectly balanced in a natural, effortless way.

“I snapped that picture. I thought you’d like having a picture of your two closest friends in your office.”

Lena set the photo down carefully, propped up so she could easily see it when sitting at her desk. She placed a kiss on James’ lips. 

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
